inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Episode 109
Inuyasha's Transformation " When does he overcome his demon blood? I know a 2000-year-old Magnolia tree who would argue that this is impossible. Please explain. " It was during his fight with Ryukotsusei. Bokusenō said Inuyasha would be consumed by his demon blood and fight until he was destroyed because he couldn't control himself when he was in that state. But when he was battling Ryukotsusei while transformed, he stopped himself from fighting and picked up his sword through sheer force of will. That meant he learned to control his demon blood, making him strong enough to wield his sword again. Also, I'd like to point out that he didn't transform during his final fight with Bankotsu, and then there was no barrier, Bankotsu was a strong opponent, and his life was in jeopardy--from both Bankotsu and the demons waiting to eat the victor. Damaijin (talk) 02:04, April 9, 2014 (UTC) That's not true at all. Inuyasha wasn't able to "control his demon blood," he was only able to restrain himself long enough to grab hold of the Tessaiga. He didn't just go back to normal, he was still transformed until he grabbed the Tessaiga again. Also, let us not forget that Inuyasha continues to transform after this fight. The two times that I can think of are in the second movie, the third movie, and in the Final Act.-- 02:19, April 9, 2014 (UTC) In the second movie, Kaguya used her jutsu to force him to transform (Miroku provided some exposition that she could only do that because in the world of mirrors, she was stronger and held power over reality) (and he still overcame it, btw); and in the third movie he didn't transform, he was possessed by Sounga (also, he had Tessaiga in his possession at the time, so could he have transformed?). I haven't read the manga or seen the Final Act, so I guess I have nothing left to say. Damaijin (talk) 01:20, April 10, 2014 (UTC) However, the main drive of your point is that he can control it, or at least that he overcomes it in some final way, which, as these instances point out, he doesn't. Clearly Kaguya was manipulating his heart, but if he had control of his demon blood, he wouldn't have tried to attack Kagome. The same could be said of him while he was under Sō'unga's influence.-- 02:37, April 10, 2014 (UTC) No, my main point is that he'd become strong enough that he could keep it in check; that he could control himself in battle enough that he didn't need it rescue him, so to speak. In regards to the incident with Kaguya, it's different than what we're talking about. He didn't transform on his own. She forced it with her jutsu. He didn't start transform because his life was danger, or because he lost control, it was because she cast a spell on him. (And he overcame her spell, which should have been more difficult in this situation than overcoming his normal berserk state, so how does that imply he can't put his demon blood in check?) And with Sounga, again, he didn't transform. The sword took possession of his mind and drove him to do those things; it wasn't his demon blood coming to the fore to rescue him in a pinch. Sorry for the late response. I haven't been around for a while. Damaijin (talk) 00:29, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Me: "the main drive of your point is that he can control it," You: "No, my main point is that ... he could control himself." ???? Anyway, even if I were to accept your interpretation of events for the second and third movies, that still leaves the Final Act, which you admit to not having seen. 13:44, June 16, 2014 (UTC)